


Warm Hands And A Warm Heart

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Warm Hands And A Warm Heart

Dana was heading home from basketball practice when the bullies came up and shoved her to the ground.

"Look, it's the tomboy," sneered one of them, a boy with brown hair.

"Basketball's for boys, not wimpy girls," said his companion.

Dana got up, only to get shoved down again. "Stay down, wimp, or else," said the first one.

"Or else what?" asked a new voice and the bullies saw a man on fire behind them. He looked angry and reached for them, but they screamed and ran, making the man chuckle.

"Punks," he said and turned to Dana, holding out a hand to help her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said, taking his warm hand. She was surprised. "What are you supposed to be?"

He smiled. "I'm an alien, honey bunch," he said. "The name's Heatblast."

"I'm Dana," she said, blushing at the pet name he gave her. "Why did you help me?"

Heatblast smiled. "I hate punks picking on someone for no reason, especially a pretty girl," he said.

Dana felt a giggle bubble up in her. This alien thought she was pretty? Well, that made her day. She gasped when she felt him wrap her up in his arms.

"Let's go someplace a bit more private," he said and cut a section of Earth out below his feet and soared on the wind. Dana held on as she closed her eyes and Heatblast noticed.

"Hey, Baby, open your eyes. You're missing the best of it," he said to her. Slowly Dana opened her eyes and gasped. The view was awesome, especially with the sun starting to set.

Heatblast took her to the park where they would have a great view of the sunset. He leaned back against a rock and she leaned against him for a moment before he gently placed her on his chest. She looked surprised and saw his eyes look at her lovingly.

"You are so beautiful, Dana," he said and pulled her head down gently, giving her a long kiss on the mouth. Dana gasped, but found herself liking it too much to pull away, even when she felt his tongue in her mouth giving her a French kiss. He was really a great kisser. He finally let her go and she settled down on his chest.

"I think I've just fallen in love," she said to him, making him chuckle.

"And I've fallen hard for you, Baby," he said, tilting her chin up and kissing her deeply again as the sun painted the sky with bright colors as it continued to set in the West sky.


End file.
